It Takes Two To Survive
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alice and Antonio crash on an island where they learn to get along past their rivalry. Nyo!England.


"W-why did you save me?" Alice asked from where she clung on Antonio's back.

"I couldn't let you die." Antonio's voice expressed that he would save anyone that was that close to dying.

"I would not have saved you." He ignored the scorn in her voice.

He gently laid Alice down on a log, and tended to her injured leg.

She watched him carefully as he took care of her; she didn't trust him not to kill her as years of rivalry did not simply go away that fast.

"Did anyone else make it?" Alice asked him cautiously yet curiously.

"No." Sadness creeped in to the Spaniard's voice, making Alice feel like she had to comfort him.

"Hey. At least we made it." She blushed when she realised how heartless that made her seem.

"Lovina y Francis." Sobbed Antonio.

"Th-they're alive; they just landed somewhere else on the island." Alice reasoned though she felt like she was lying to him.

"Are you sure?" There was a hopeful gleam in Antonio's tear filled eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure." Alice felt horrible for lying, but she couldn't crush Antonio's hopes and dreams when he looked like a kicked puppy dog.

Antonio hugged her with enough force to pull her off of the log that she had been sitting on; Alice's heart thumped nervously and quickly at the contact.

She wasn't used to recieving hugs from her enemy.

"Enough, enough." Alice cried out in Antonio's arms.

He smiled softly at her, and set Alice back down on the log.

"What should we do? Should we wait for them?" Antonio asked Alice.

"No, we should focus on surviving, so that when they find us, we are already prepared to help them out." Alice dictated.

* * *

><p>Time flew by, and Alice's leg healed.<p>

She and Antonio survived out here, and still there was no sign of Lovina and Francis.

Alice walked up to their shelters after her bath to find a shirtless Antonio building a third shelter in case Francis or Lovina came that day.

Alice would have rolled her eyes, but strange emotions swirled inside her concerning Antonio lately; right now, she was upset with Antonio's practical obsession with Lovina.

She quickly entered her shelter, and remembered the awkward time when she and Antonio had to sleep together.

Part of the reason for that was Antonio's concerns over her leg; the other part had been that they hadn't had two shelters as they took a long time to build.

She had initially laid by Antonio on ground that was only sheltered by the trees; later on they shared a shelter.

Now, she wished they still slept together, and when her teenage hormones went crazy, all that she wanted was Antonio.

Her feelings scared her.

The next day, Alice went to the beach to check for any signs that they may be rescued that day, and she tried to ignore the plane that they had crashed in which happened to lay right beside where she stood.

She stared up at the sky as if anticipating that the rescue would come from the air; it had been months since they had been stranded on the island, and Alice had pretty much given up hope of being rescued.

She only continued to look for rescue, because Antonio was still hopeful.

How could they have gone from being enemies to whatever they were now?

Alice's head spun, but her answer would forever be Antonio to that question.

Antonio was too kind for his own good, and he ended up saving his enemy out of the goodness of his heart.

Alice started at the sight of a large boat coming her way.

She waved her arms and shouted; she figured that she looked crazy, and wondered if this would stop people from seeing her as a perfect lady.

The boat came even closer, and they were saved!

She told the man, "Wait right here!"

Alice ran off in search of Antonio, and practically dragged him to the beach; she was so excited!

Part of her told her that if they left, then they will go back to being enemies; she ignored that part of her though.

"How did you get all the way out here?" He was obviously American, judging by his Southern accent that managed to coat his words.

"We crashed from that plane." Alice told him quietly as she pointed at the plane before them.

The man nodded, and said that he would report the crash as well as send out a search party; the second part of the promise had been a request from Antonio.

Alice was nervous as they arrived back at civilization, and it took her some time to adjust to her old life again.

She was now close friends with Antonio who would come over as they waited for the search party to say that Francis and Lovina had survived too.

Instead news arrived nannouncing that only Alice and Antonio had survived the plane crash.

Alice had lost her oldest brother, Alistair, and Antonio had lost his best friend as well as his crush.

Antonio was a wreck for the longest time after the news.

He was depressed, and only Alice could help him as only she could understand what he had went through; they had also practicallt become each other's best friend when they had been stranded.

Gilbert did try to help Antonio out, but it didn't work.

Time continued to pass, and before either of them could comprehend it, Antonio and Alice were a couple.

It was a long, learning experience for the two survivors, but they had each other that should be more than enough for them to get by.


End file.
